O conto da torta de maçã
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Depois de uma discussão típica de casal, os filhos de Harry e Gina se unem numa missão para que os pais façam as pazes. 1º lugar no VIII challenge HG do fórum aliança 3 vassouras. escrita antes de Relíquias da morte
1. Cap 1 – Uma briga

**O conto da torta de maçã**

**Cap. 1 – Uma briga**

Era uma manhã de sábado e, se não estivessem distraídos com uma pequena discussão doméstica acerca da festa daquela noite, com certeza Harry e Gina perceberiam que seus filhos acordaram.

Lílian era a mais velha. Ao ver seus olhos verdes e uma fina penugem ruiva em sua cabeça, Harry não tinha dúvidas quanto ao nome. Tinha oito anos e uma inteligência precoce, na opinião dos avós. Harry dizia que puxava a teimosia da mãe, Gina dizia que era a coragem do pai e não era muito diferente de seu irmão, Paul. Tinha cinco anos e uma aparência tranqüila, que escondia o verdadeiro diabinho que era. Muito peralta, armava mil e um planos para suas brincadeiras. Seus cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos foram uma tentação para Harry chamá-lo de James, mas preferiu ceder aos caprichos de Gina e dar o nome do avô paterno dela ao menino.

As duas crianças desceram as escadas devagar, ainda de pijamas. Mesmo nos fins de semana gostavam de acordar cedo, afinal teriam mais tempo para brincar. Das escadas ouviam as vozes de seus pais. Estavam acostumados com discussões, mas aquela parecia realmente grave – pelo menos para eles. Correram e ficaram escutando detrás da porta.

– Uma mousse de limão seria mais prático, Harry – era a voz de Gina, um pouco irritada.

– Mas mousse não é sobremesa? – perguntou Harry, pela sua voz estava um tanto desgastado pelo cansaço da discussão, que parecia ter se iniciado há um bom tempo – É uma festa, não um jantar.

– Bem, você tem de concordar que é uma solução razoável. – retorquiu Gina – E também não ouvi nenhuma idéia melhor.

– Que tal cookies? – ele sugeriu, esperançoso. – Rony gosta.

– Para o chá da tarde, talvez. Não para uma festa – Gina replicou, imitando o tom de Harry.

– E se fizéssemos um bolo? – Harry perguntou, como se tivesse descoberto a América.

– Mamãe vai fazer mais de um bolo, com certeza – Gina respondeu de prontidão. – Talvez Rony prefira uma mousse de qualquer forma...

– Ah... Sinceramente, não. – Harry falou sem rodeios, as crianças viram pela fresta da porta Gina lançar um olhar zangado a ele – Se vai ter tantos bolos... E quanto a brigadeiro?

– Fred e Jorge se prontificaram em fazer assim que souberam da festa surpresa – Gina resmungou e seus filhos tiveram que segurar o riso com as mãos, devido à careta que ela fizera por ser seu doce preferido nas mãos de seus irmãos.

– Bem, podemos levar mais... – Harry tentou ajudar – Sabe, para o caso de levarem pouco, ou terem enfeitiçado os brigadeiros...

– Não acho que eles fariam isso. – disse Gina, sem muita certeza – Bem... não sei fazer beijinhos, não consigo dar o ponto certo nesse doce...

– Ah, a Fleur sabe. Com certeza ela deve levar esses doces, camafeus, algo do tipo. Eu já provei um desses beijinhos, não lembro onde... Mas estavam muito bons – Harry falou, sem ter noção do perigo.

– Ah, é? – Gina elevou a voz, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas – Quer dizer que ela cozinha melhor que eu?

– Não foi bem isso que eu disse, Gina... – ele tentou corrigir – Você mesma disse que...

– _Não foi bem isso_? E foi o que? O que mais você provou que ela fez? Talvez ela faça um almoço melhor que o meu!

– Querida, não tem que se incomodar tanto com isso... – apesar de aborrecido, Harry tentava acalmar Gina, mesmo estando aborrecido. Ela não tinha motivos para tanto escândalo. – A Fleur cozinha bem alguns pratos e você outros. Que há de errado?

– Acontece que eu cozinho _muito _melhor que ela, com todos aqueles temperos estranhos! – Gina elevou ainda mais a voz.

– A verdade é que você nunca gostou da Fleur! – Harry desabafou – E estamos desviando do assunto... Podíamos fazer uma torta salgada, que tal de atum?

– Phillip é alérgico, a menos que você queira que Hermione saia correndo com o filho para o St. Mungos, não vamos fazer essa torta – disse ela, ainda zangada.

– Então... sei lá, podíamos encomendar algo, pelo menos teríamos mais opções... – as crianças perceberam que Harry já estava de saco cheio daquele assunto.

– Encomendar? – Gina estava indignada – Você acha mesmo que com toda a minha família sabendo cozinhar, eu vou encomendar algo? Seria motivo de riso para os gêmeos e minha mãe ficaria me dando sermão sobre preguiça de cozinhar!

– Tudo bem, idéia ruim... – as crianças viam o mau humor do pai crescer.

– Idéia péssima, Harry! – Gina estava muito mais mal humorada – Ah, quer saber? Vou preparar a mousse.

– Rony vai preferir outra coisa...

– Escuta, Harry – Gina estava a ponto de ter um ataque –, o irmão é meu, quem vai cozinhar sou eu e vou fazer uma mousse! Resolvido!

– Se você ia resolver sozinha, porque afinal de contas me pediu opinião? – ele perguntou, elevando a voz pela primeira vez.

– Oh, já entendi! Talvez você queira pedir opinião para a _Fleuma_... – ela ironizou.

As crianças contiveram novos risos. Foi difícil acostumá-los a dizer Fleur e Harry arranjou a desculpa de que eles ainda não conseguiam pronunciar direito seu nome, até que perdeu a graça para elas e começaram a chamá-la normalmente.

– Gina, está sendo infantil...

– Talvez seja melhor encomendar algum doce pra ela de uma vez. É, uma boa idéia – tornou a ironizar.

– Pois na minha humilde opinião, ela já tem obrigações demais para hoje – Harry começou a provocar. Se ela queria guerra, teria guerra.

– Quer dizer que você prefere _mesmo _a comida da Fleuma? – Gina perguntou, aturdida e ao mesmo tempo furiosa. – Então devia almoçar lá todo o dia!

– Pare de exagerar! – Harry berrou. As crianças se encolheram. Nem sempre seu pai ralhava com eles, achava graça quando aprontavam, mas quando fazia sabia impor respeito.

Gina ia revidar, quando ouviram um choro de bebê. John tinha apenas nove meses de vida e, diferente dos outros, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. A explicação era que ele foi adotado, depois de ter sido encontrado por Harry numa casa em ruínas. Seus pais verdadeiros eram bruxos que foram atacados por um maníaco, que foi preso dias depois.

A princípio Gina ficou apreensiva ao receber o bebê, mas quando o colocou no colo se viu desarmada. Os papéis definitivos foram entregues há algumas semanas, portanto John podia ser considerado um legítimo Weasley Potter, que naquele momento chorava.

– Satisfeito? Acordou o bebê! – disse Gina, cruzando os braços.

– Talvez não tivesse acordado se não tivesse feito uma cena de ciúme estúpida! – disse Harry, indo em direção à porta – Eu vou lá, enquanto isso, sirva o café a esses dois pequenos espiões – acrescentou, abrindo a porta e revelando Lílian e Paul.

– Como o senhor soube? – perguntou Lílian.

– Vocês precisam treinar muito para me enganar – Harry falou, piscando e saindo.

Restou aos dois o olhar fulminante de Gina, que deu um sermão que durou todo o café. Harry desceu com John e o entregou para Gina sem trocar palavra. Ficou evidente que ambos estavam irritados um com o outro e sendo orgulhosos demais para dar o braço a torcer e quebrar o gelo, precisariam de ajuda. Em outras palavras, era uma missão para Lílian e Paul.


	2. Cap 2 – O plano perfeito

**Cap. 2 – O plano perfeito**

Nenhuma criança gosta quando os pais brigam e assim era com Lílian e Paul. Bastou trocarem olhares de cumplicidade de peraltices para compreenderem que tinham uma missão muito importante a cumprir, talvez a mais difícil de todas.

Terminando o café, Harry decidiu comprar o presente de Rony, ao que Gina alfinetou.

– Vai pedir conselhos para _Fleuma _também?

Harry suspirou.

– Já que faz tanta questão, ligue pra ela e pergunte você se ela tem alguma sugestão – Harry disse enquanto saía da cozinha, fechando a porta bem a tempo, pois Gina tinha arremessado a mamadeira de John contra ela.

O bebê começou a chorar de susto. Gina pegou a mamadeira rapidamente e se virou para os filhos envergonhada.

– Hm... Mamãe só está um pouco brava, só isso – tentou explicar, enquanto abastecia a mamadeira e entregava para John.

– Tudo bem, mãe – Paul sorriu, como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Lílian não conseguiu disfarçar tanto.

Terminado o café, as crianças foram para a sala pensar no que fazer.

– Você acha que foi sério? – perguntou Paul, empilhando alguns blocos distraidamente.

– Bem... nunca vi a mamãe atirar mamadeiras antes – disse Lílian, separando peças de quebra cabeça. Quem a visse diria que estava concentrada na tarefa de montagem, quando na verdade estava mesmo preocupada e um pouco triste com a situação.

– Verdade, é a primeira vez que vejo também... E se?... – Paul perguntou, hesitante e em voz baixa, com medo – E se eles se separarem? Ouvi dizer que os pais podem se separar.

– Também ouvi, mas os nossos não vão. – disse Lílian, sem muita certeza – Dizem que os pais podem morar em casas diferentes se enjoarem de ficarem juntos. Mas papai acordou muito bem hoje.

– E mamãe também não sentiu nenhum enjôo. Até comeu cereal! – concluiu Paul, com uma pontinha de esperança.

Gina apareceu na sala, com Paul no colo.

- Crianças, prometem se comportar enquanto cuido do seu irmão?

– Sim! – responderam automaticamente e ao mesmo tempo.

– Como se fosse mesmo acontecer... – Gina respondeu sorrindo, subindo as escadas. As crianças esperaram até que ela adentrasse o quarto de John para continuarem a conversa.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Lílian gritou de alegria, assustando Paul a ponto de derrubar todos os blocos empilhados.

– É isso!

– Isso o quê? – perguntou Paul, aborrecido.

– Eles começaram a brigar porque não sabiam o que cozinhar para o tio Rony. E se a gente cozinhasse pra eles?

– Mas eu pensei que fosse só por causa da tia Fleuma... – disse Paul.

– Se a vovó ouvir você falando assim, ela vai brigar. – Lílian falou em tom de aviso, mas logo mudou de assunto – E se a gente provar um doce da tia Fleuma e disser pra mamãe que está ruim, ela vai ficar feliz!

– Você também chamou a tia de Fleuma! – acusou Paul.

– Presta atenção! Temos que fazer isso para ajudar nossos pais! – Lílian ralhou – Temos que fazer um prato para a festa de hoje! Quando eles virem o que fizemos, vão ficar contentes, nos abraçar e se abraçar sem querer! E quando perceberem, já vão ter feito as pazes!

– Uau... – os olhos de Paul brilhavam de expectativa – É genial! – então ele ficou triste de novo – Mas... não sabemos cozinhar! Nem temos permissão de usar o fogão.

– Como se isso nos impedisse de tentar – retorquiu Lílian, balançando a cabeça.

Paul se deu por conformado.

– Tudo bem, mas a idéia foi sua. Tem certeza de que vai dar certo?

– Se eles brigaram porque não se decidiam, a gente decide por eles – disse Lílian, determinada a tentar. – Só precisamos de distração para a mamãe não descobrir.

– Já entendi – Paul olhou ao redor e encontrou algo bem conveniente para a ocasião: seu avental de pinturas, uma pintura que tinha feito no dia anterior e um pote de tinta.

– Vai lá, enquanto isso eu vou para a cozinha, ver o livro de receitas – Lílian falou com certo orgulho, por já saber ler.

Paul vestiu o avental e pegou o material necessário. Subiu as escadas correndo e parou diante da porta do quarto do irmão. Espiou pela porta, se certificando de que sua mãe ainda estava lá. Positivo, Gina terminava de trocar o pijama de John por um macacão e agora procurava um par do sapato debaixo do berço, o outro estava do outro lado do quarto. Paul aproveitou para entrar.

– Mãe! Mãe! Fiz um desenho da nossa casa – disse alegremente.

– Que ótimo, querido. – disse Gina, distraída, com a cabeça ainda debaixo do berço – Por que não pendura na geladeira junto com os outros?

– Eu vou mostrar pro John. – disse, correndo para o berço e jogando o desenho para o irmão, de qualquer jeito – Ah, faltou pintar o céu... – comentou, inocentemente, abrindo o pote de tinta azul estrategicamente próximo a John.

– Hein... – Gina ergueu a cabeça assimilando a informação – Não, Paul! – exclamou, se erguendo.

Tarde demais. John pegou o pote, enfiou a mão dentro e não satisfeito com a cor, pegou o pote e o sacudiu freneticamente, espalhando tinta por todo o lado. Tudo em poucos segundos. Gina e Paul foram atingidos com respingos da tinta. John ria feliz.

– Ah, não... – Gina olhou desolada para seu filho, metade azul, metade cor natural e o berço todo empapado de tinta. Apalpou o bolso em busca da varinha – Acho que esqueci lá embaixo...

– Desculpa, mãe... – Paul fez cara de inocente – Eu só queria que meu desenho ficasse bonito...

Gina tirou o pote das mãos de John com uma certa relutância por parte dele e o pegou no colo, mantendo uma certa distância entre o bebê e o próprio corpo.

– É só desenhar longe do seu irmãozinho, meu bem... – ela não tinha ânimo sequer para brigar com ele. John ria e espalhava mais tinta ao bater palmas, feliz – Eu vou dar um banho no John, mas preciso de uma ajuda da minha varinha...

– Eu vou procurar! – Paul se prontificou, já correndo para a porta.

– Peça ajuda da sua irmã e leve até o banheiro, está bem? – disse Gina – E nada de usar a minha varinha, Paul.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem!

– Paul? – Gina chamou.

Ele se virou devagar.

- Que foi, mãe?

– Promete se comportar?

– Prometo – disse ele e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Anos mais tarde descobriria que aquela sensação era de remorso.

Gina sorriu, um pouco desconfiada e Paul correu de volta para a cozinha, tirando seu avental e o jogando em qualquer lugar da sala. Encontrou Lílian em pé numa cadeira, folheando o livro de receitas.

– Decidido. – Lílian disse, assim que Paul entrou. Ela o encarou, segurando o riso – O que foi isso no seu rosto?

– Foi parte da distração. – ele respondeu, passando a mão no rosto e espalhando ainda mais a tinta, ao invés de limpá-la. – O que vamos fazer?

– Torta de maçã – Lílian disse, prática.

– Por que não de abóbora?

– Porque tio Rony odeia torta de abóbora. Além do mais, cortar uma maçã deve ser muito mais fácil que cortar uma abóbora – Lílian respondeu, encarando uma maça e uma abóbora, examinando as diferenças.

– Você não sabe cortar maçã, de qualquer modo – Paul retrucou, cruzando os braços.

– Não, mas vou aprender hoje por uma boa causa – disse Lílian, ficando em postura reta, para demonstrar coragem. – E achei a varinha da mamãe, vai ser muito útil.

– Ela pediu pra eu levar, Lílian! Se não levar, ela pode desconfiar.

– Sim, mas temos que nos apressar então. Agora me deixa ver o que precisa... – ela apontou a varinha para os itens do livro de receitas, imitando um gesto da mãe – Três o... o-vos. Ovos. Três ovos.

Paul se apressou em abrir a geladeira e tirou três ovos de uma vez. Um deles caiu no chão.

– Cuidado! – ralhou Lílian – Sem ovos, nada de torta.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Paul se ocupou em colocar os ovos na mesa – O que mais?

– Precisamos de man... tei... manteiga. Aqui diz que é de... der-re-ti-da. Derretida.

– Você sabe usar o fogão? – Paul ficou preocupado.

– Bem... não. Mas vamos tentar a varinha da mamãe. É melhor do que arriscar o fogão.

– E se não der certo?

– Vamos pensar em algo – Lílian fez sinal para que Paul fizesse silêncio. A manteiga já estava sobre a mesa, ela separou a quantidade necessária numa tigela e apontou a varinha para o conteúdo. – _Incêndio!_

Imediatamente a manteiga começou a pegar fogo. As crianças se assustaram quando a labareda subiu, mas foi logo diminuindo, até sobrar apenas a manteiga derretida e um pouco queimada.

– Parou? – Paul perguntou, se aproximando devagar da mesa.

– Acho que sim... – Lílian aproximou o rosto da tigela, para olhar de perto e suspirou aliviada – Parou.

– E agora?

– Agora temos que picar aquele biscoito doce, aquele que a mamãe faz pavê.

- Eu sei qual é. E para que é?

– Para misturar com a manteiga e espalhar numa forma de torta.

Paul procurou no armário o que precisava. Jogou a manteiga derretida numa forma retangular e triturou um pacote inteiro de biscoito, misturando tudo com as próprias mãos.

– É pra ficar meio duro assim mesmo? – Paul perguntou, olhando a mistura.

– Acho que sim... – Lílian disse, sem ter certeza – Talvez se você espalhar pela forma toda, aí fica melhor, aqui na figura diz que tem que ficar retinho, olha.

Feito isso, Lílian tratou de ler o restante dos ingredientes, que incluíam leite condensado, creme de leite, leite. Dizia também que deveria usar apenas as gemas dos ovos e ela teve um trabalho enorme para conseguir separar a clara da gema, usando as mãos.

– Você lavou as mãos? – perguntou Paul, desconfiado.

– Claro. – respondeu a garota, irritada com a insinuação e tentando separar a gema de uma clara, nem sempre com sucesso esperado – E acho que foi você quem não lavou as mãos, se sujou de tinta e tudo.

– Claro que lavei! – foi a vez de Paul se indignar.

Foram necessários mais de 3 ovos para conseguirem sucesso em separar três gemas. Em seguida, Lílian se viu com problemas com o leite condensado.

– É em lata e não tem como abrir sem usar a força.

– Usa a varinha da mamãe, eu não sei abrir com abridor de latas... – sugeriu Paul, olhando para cima ansioso.

– Crianças! – ouviram a voz de Gina chamando do andar de cima – Acharam a minha varinha, afinal?

– Ainda não! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. E se voltaram para a torta.

Lílian apontou a varinha para a lata e se concentrou. Nada. A lata continuava fechada.

– Vai ver é um feitiço mais complicado... – ela apontou de novo a varinha e a tampa das duas latas sumiram – Consegui!

– Que bom! – Paul se animou com o sucesso da receita – Agora me dá a varinha da mamãe, se ela descobrir estamos perdidos.

– Não podemos! Tenho que usar o fogão para fazer essa massa!

Se as crianças não estivessem tão distraídas, teriam reparado que Harry estava espiando suas diabruras da janela que dava do jardim para a cozinha. Lílian tinha acabado de queimar a manteiga quando ele chegou e viu a fumaça. Por sorte não aconteceu nada, e para não estragar a surpresa decidiu ajudar do lado de fora, por isso abriu as latas de leite condensado e creme de leite.

Porém, as crianças teriam que usar o fogo e isso era arriscado, mesmo se acompanhado de longe por Harry. Afinal, Lílian não tinha idade nem permissão para usar o fogão, só fizera isso uma vez, mas com Gina ao lado. Resolveu entrar.

Parou com a mão na maçaneta, quando ouviu Lílian exclamar.

– Já sei!

– O quê? – perguntou Paul, ansioso.

– Vamos usar a varinha da mamãe ao invés de usar o fogão – Lílian explicou, como quem ensina a tabuada.

– Genial! – Harry percebeu que Paul estava realmente feliz. Apesar de arteiro, tinha um bom coração. – Mas... você vai saber fazer até que dê... como é que a vovó fala mesmo?

– Até dar o ponto. – Lílian estufou o peito, como se fosse senhora da razão e conhecedora de toda a arte culinária – É quando fica como se fosse mingau.

- Eca... – Paul fez uma careta, Harry riu do lado de fora.

– Mas é gostoso! Lembra que tem o leite condensado – Lílian apontou para a panela.

– Ah, então começa logo... Senão mamãe não vai gostar...

– Eu sei, eu sei... espera aí!

Lílian apontou a varinha para a panela. Harry sabia que ela podia fazer um estrago tremendo e poderia ainda se machucar se algo saísse errado. Rapidamente sacou sua varinha e apontou para a panela, antes que Lílian pudesse abaixar a dela. Surgiu uma colher de pau, que começou a mexer a mistura.

– Olha só, já está até quente. – Paul encostou o dedo na panela, tirando rapidamente. Olhou com admiração e respeito para a irmã – Você é boa mesmo, hein?

– Sorte de principiante – Lílian corou, no fundo sentia-se orgulhosa de si mesma, sem ter idéia de que o responsável por seu sucesso foi seu pai, que ria do lado de fora da casa.

Demorou alguns minutos até que a mistura ficasse no ponto de mingau, como diria a Sra. Weasley. As crianças estavam entediadas.

- Paul, achou minha varinha? – era a voz de Gina, vinda do andar de cima – Que demora é essa aí?

- Já vou mãe! – Paul deu um pulo, como se acordasse naquele momento. Voltou-se para a irmã – Lily, me passa a varinha, se mamãe descobrir, estamos fritos.

– Eu vou só colocar esse mingau em cima do biscoito que você triturou, espera.

Quando Lílian terminou de despejar o conteúdo, soltou um grito de decepção.

– O que foi?

– Esqueci de colocar o creme de leite! – ela respondeu, se sentindo uma completa idiota. – Eu tinha que misturar o creme de leite por último, depois que o mingau estivesse pronto.

Paul olhou nervoso. Agora a torta estava arruinada, a não ser...

– Tive uma idéia! Eu vou tirar com a colher e coloco de volta na panela, aí você mistura tudo.

E antes que Lílian protestasse, Paul tomou a colher das mãos da irmã e começou a remover o creme, tentando não tirar também a base de biscoito e manteiga da torta. Tirando algumas lascas da base, sujando a mesa com um pouco do creme, conseguiu colocar de volta boa parte da mistura.

Lílian, apreensiva sobre estragar a receita, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada, despejou o creme de leite de uma vez e mexeu bem o creme. Levou mais alguns minutos até que a massa se incorporasse e ela despejasse novamente em cima da base da torta. Ficou mais líquida do que ela queria, mas tinha que terminar logo.

– Crianças, ou vocês entregam a minha varinha, ou terei de descer aí agora! – ouviram novamente a voz de Gina.

– Acabei de achar, mãe! – Paul correu escada acima, segurando a varinha. Lílian o viu entregar à mãe, toda encharcada com John no colo, ainda com manchas azuis pelos braços. Não tinha uma cara muito boa e não ligou para o fato da varinha estar toda melada, assim como os dedos de Paul. Ela entrou novamente no banheiro, batendo a porta.

Quando Paul voltou, encontrou Lílian com um bico enorme de desaprovação.

– Por que não enrolou mais um pouco?

– Você queria que ela descesse? – Paul também fechou a cara – Ela ia descobrir tudo!

– É, mas olha só toda essa bagunça que temos que arrumar! Além do mais, ainda não terminamos a torta! Temos que cortar as maçãs!

Paul desfez a careta e suspirou cansado de todo aquele trabalho que tiveram para fazer uma torta e ainda não conseguirem terminar. Vendo a decepção dos filhos, Harry achou apropriado entrar. Além do mais, não queria que nenhum deles pegasse uma faca para cortar uma maçã, poderiam se machucar.

– Cheguei! – disse, abrindo a porta. Foi direto para a cozinha. e encontrou os filhos boquiabertos e assustados. Sorriu para eles. – Olá, o que estão fazendo?

Lílian estava com os olhos arregalados e tinha as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. Paul ainda tinha as mãos sujas e as orelhas vermelhas. Harry percebeu que teria que usar sua criatividade para ajudar.

– Isso aí na forma é por acaso uma torta? – perguntou, apontando para a torta.

– S-sim – Lílian respondeu com voz quase sumida.

– Torta do quê?

- De maçã, papai... – foi Paul quem respondeu.

- E onde estão as maçãs?

- Ainda não cortamos... – dessa vez foi Lílian.

- Que bom que cheguei então, assim eu posso cortar para vocês, não é?

As crianças se entreolharam, espantadas pelo pai não ter ficado bravo. Aos poucos, descontraíram o rosto e sorriram aliviadas.

Harry cortava as maçãs em rodelas, enquanto Lílian as colocava por cima da massa, conforme descrito na figura. Ele já havia cortado pedaços suficientes e estavam quase acabando de enfeitar a torta quando Gina apareceu.

Olhou para o marido, jogando vários caroços de maçã no lixo. Olhou para Lílian, com a roupa suja de leite, as mãos meladas de ovos; Paul ainda tinha as mãos sujas e meladas e o rosto com manchas azuis. Uma olhada em volta e viu ovos quebrados, leite derramado, vários objetos espalhados. Um caos. Por fim, olhou para a torta, que Lílian finalizara naquele instante.

– O que significa isso? – perguntou, desanimada e ao mesmo tempo com raiva.

– Surpresa! – disseram Lílian e Paul ao mesmo tempo – Fizemos uma torta para a festa do tio Rony!

Gina simplesmente bufou. Harry apenas encarou a esposa, sério. Paul, por sua vez, encarou a irmã, confuso. Lílian entendeu que todo o esforço que fizeram foi em vão.


	3. Cap 3 – É difícil ser pai

**Cap. 3 – É difícil ser pai**

O que se sucedeu após a chegada de Gina não foi nem um pouco parecido com o que as crianças haviam imaginado. Pensaram que os pais ficariam felizes e se abraçariam, mas foi o oposto.

Gina ficou com raiva ao ver Harry decorando a torta, pensou que foi ele quem cozinhara. Ao desmentir o fato, Harry brigou com Gina por ela não ter prestado atenção às crianças, que poderiam ter sofrido algum tipo de acidente se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo.

Lílian e Paul acompanharam a briga do quarto, onde foram postos de castigo até a hora da festa. Ainda podiam ouvir os berros vindo da cozinha.

– Eu não ia adivinhar que eles fariam uma torta, ou qualquer que fosse o prato! Nunca fizeram isso antes e sabiam das regras! – Gina gritou – Eu estava banhando o John.

– Então pare de reclamar sobre a torta ter sido ou não feita por você! Eles tiveram uma boa idéia, aliás, muito melhor que a nossa, só que você não podia tê-los deixados sozinhos!

– Ah, agora talvez você diga que sou uma péssima mãe e que deveria seguir o exemplo da Fleuma, que não sabe sequer trocar uma fralda e contratou um elfo como babá!

– Não venha com essa história de novo! A Fleur não tem nada a ver com nossos problemas, mas pelo visto precisamos _mesmo _de uma babá!

– Não venha dizer que não agüento tomar conta dos meus filhos só porque eles preferiram a _sua _ajuda!

– Talvez eles não precisassem da minha ajuda se _você_ estivesse com eles, mas pelo visto estava tão distraída com um simples banho que sequer notou o cheiro de fumaça quando Lílian _explodiu _a manteiga!

– Tente tirar manchas de tinta do rosto de um bebê sem magia e verá que isso pode distrair qualquer um por muito tempo, principalmente com a quantidade de sabonete que tive de usar! Além disso, foi você que simplesmente _fugiu _e me deixou sozinha com os três!

– Ótimo, agora a culpa é minha! – Harry bufou, vermelho de nervoso.

– A culpa é tão sua quanto minha! Se não fosse, você teria entrado e devolvido a minha varinha assim que chegou e não incentivado aos dois a continuarem!

Harry se calou. De certa forma, Gina tinha razão. Mas ela também estava errada, mais que errada até, e não queria admitir o erro. Gina sabia disso, tinha consciência do erro, só que nunca suspeitaria que os filhos seriam tão ousados a esse ponto. É como sua mãe dizia: "filho cega qualquer mãe". Mas Harry não precisava ter saído naquela hora, parecia sempre querer fugir de uma discussão com ela.

Como nenhum dos dois ia abrir mão e se desculpar primeiro, Harry decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Eu limpo a cozinha.

– Não, Harry. Eu limpo. – Gina ficou de costas e pegou um avental, já o vestindo – Vá olhar as crianças. Vai que desta vez elas queiram que John participe de seus planos mirabolantes.

Harry sabia que Gina estava quase chorando, por isso concordou e subiu as escadas, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois, que escutavam tudo dos degraus, correram para o quarto e fecharam a porta.

Entrando no quarto, Harry viu John brincando num tatame com blocos de montar, mas ao invés de montá-los, os espalhava pelo chão. Lílian e Paul estavam sentados na cama, os dois sérios e amuados, como quem acaba de ser condenado à cadeira elétrica – algo totalmente trouxa, mas que lembrou a Harry um filme sobre Alcatraz, uma Azkaban trouxa. Sentou-se ao lado dos filhos.

– Vocês sabem por que estão de castigo?

– Porque usamos a varinha da mamãe sem permissão – Lílian respondeu, num muxoxo.

– E porque sujamos a cozinha toda, além de nos sujar – concluiu Paul, triste.

– Exato. – Harry respondeu, sério. Era difícil dar sermão aos filhos – Mas não nos importamos com a bagunça na cozinha, não é tão difícil de limpar.

– Então estamos de castigo só por um motivo? – perguntou Paul.

– Não. Vocês estão de castigo por terem usado a varinha de sua mãe sem permissão e por terem sido imprudentes na cozinha. E se tivessem sofrido algum acidente?

– Estávamos usando a varinha muito bem, papai. – disse Lílian – Não acho que teria acontecido nenhum acidente.

– Talvez. Mas podia ter acontecido. Você não tem prática em usar uma varinha, nem conhecimento suficiente. Seus poderes mal se manifestaram, Lily.

– Pensamos em usar o fogão... – disse Paul.

– Se tivessem usado o fogão, talvez fosse ainda pior. – disse Harry, sério – E se tivessem se queimado? Poderiam os dois ter se machucado. E quanto à varinha, Lílian poderia ter acertado um feitiço em você sem querer, não aconteceu, o que é bom, mas foi um risco que não queremos que se repita.

– Desculpe, papai... – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, abaixando a cabeça.

– Acho que já conversei com vocês sobre não usar a varinha, não foi? Não devemos usar a varinha de modo tão... tão...

– Leviano? – perguntou Lílian.

– Hein? – Harry ficou surpreso que Lílian conhecesse esse vocabulário.

– É! – disse Lílian, mais animada por se mostrar inteligente –– Foi tia Hermione quem falou, ela disse isso quando a Michelle usou a varinha dela sem permissão e sem querer ateou fogo no rabo do Bichento...

– Ah... – Harry coçou a cabeça, constrangido. Só mesmo Hermione para usar esse palavreado para uma criança. Ficou imaginando se Michelle já sabia o que era algo leviano. – De certo modo, Hermione está certa, talvez tenha exagerado um pouco, mas...

– E o que quer dizer leviano? – perguntou Paul.

– Acho que Hermione quis dizer era que Michelle foi "desajuizada" – respondeu Harry, tentando usar o sinônimo mais simples possível para leviano. As crianças tendem a fazer perguntas difíceis. – Mas enfim, vocês usaram a varinha e perderam o controle da situação, não foi?

– Sim, quando derretemos a manteiga... – respondeu Lílian.

- Ela explodiu! – disse Paul, como se tivesse visto fogos de artifício.

– Mais uma razão para não usarem a varinha de ninguém sem permissão. A idéia de vocês foi boa, mas deviam ter nos consultado, ou pelo menos pedido nossa ajuda. – Harry olhou para os filhos, tentou descontrair a situação – Aí seremos nós seus ajudantes, o que acham? Combinado?

– Combinado! – disseram os dois. A visão dos pais como ajudantes, quando sempre era o oposto devia ser muito engraçado.

– Então... Que tal brincarem de algo aqui no quarto mesmo? – sugeriu Harry.

– Eba! – gritou Paul, que se levantou da cama – Eu quero brincar de cavaleiro e vou duelar com um monstro! Lily, você é o monstro!

– Ah não! – Lílian cruzou os braços, indignada. – Eu quero ser a bruxa-fada da floresta que ajuda o cavaleiro a lutar contra o monstro!

– Por que uma bruxa-fada? – perguntou Harry, franzindo a testa.

– Porque assim eu serei muito poderosa e ainda poderei voar! – Lílian falou alegremente.

– Hm... 'Tá bom! – disse Paul, e ficou pensativo – Então... Então... O John vai ser o monstro! Vou pegar minha espada.

– E eu minhas asas!

Harry riu enquanto os filhos foram buscar seus apetrechos no guarda roupa e baú. Lembrou que há muito ele mesmo tivera uma aventura parecida com a dos filhos, mas com um final nem um pouco feliz.

_"Amanhã é dia das mães... Será que se eu der algum presente, ela acabe gostando de mim?" _–_ Harry, com cinco anos de idade, pensou saindo de dentro de seu armário._

_Lá estava ela, tia Petúnia. Ela sempre enchia Duda de beijos e abraços e olhava zangada para Harry. Ele nunca entendeu o motivo, mas seja lá o que for, ele deve ter feito algo muito grave para que ela sempre ficasse zangada com sua presença._

– _Vamos sair, Duda _–_ era tio Valter, sempre gordo e grande. Naquela época metia muito medo em Harry, principalmente porque ele também não gostava do menino, sem motivo aparente _–_ Comprar uma surpresa para a mamãe._

– _Oba! _–_ respondeu Duda, já com uma barriga proeminente. Petúnia beijou o filho mais uma vez antes que ele corresse para o pai._

– _Mas tem que prometer não contar a ela! _–_ disse o pai, risonho. Harry não conseguia gostar do tio e isso não tinha nada a ver com medo._

– _Só se você comprar um sorvete pra mim! _–_ Duda respondeu, entrando no carro._

– _Tudo o que quiser, tudo o que quiser, filhão!_

– _Posso ir também? _–_ Harry perguntou, esperançoso. Quase nunca o levavam para passear, seria uma boa oportunidade. E se ajudasse a escolher o presente, talvez recebesse algum mérito._

_Tio Valter encarou o garoto como se ele fosse um bicho qualquer._

– _Você não vai entrar no meu carro desse jeito, moleque. Vá se trocar primeiro._

_Harry entrou correndo e colocou a melhor camisa que antes pertencera a Duda e a calça menos surrada que Duda usou poucas vezes antes de engordar demais, e voltou para a garagem. O carro já havia partido. _

_Ainda conseguiu ver o carro, que percorria a rua. Duda fazia uma careta e o carro dobrou na esquina, sumindo._

– _Entre logo, moleque! Não vou segurar a porta o dia inteiro pra você! _–_ era tia Petúnia. Harry queria muito saber o que a deixava com tanta raiva dele._

_Será que tinha quebrado algo de muito valioso e não se lembrava? Se fosse isso, eles poderiam lhe contar e ele pediria desculpas, com toda a certeza._

_Quando Duda chegou, com um pacote enorme, Harry foi logo ao seu encontro._

– _O que você vai dar de presente para a tia Petúnia?_

– _Não interessa _–_ respondeu, sorrindo de modo maldoso, com a boca toda suja de cobertura de chocolate._

– _Isso mesmo, filho. _–_ disse tio Valter, atrás dele e encarou Harry – Não interessa, Potter. E sai da nossa frente, não queremos que estrague a surpresa de Petúnia._

"_Isso mesmo! Uma surpresa!", pensou Harry. "Mas o quê?"_

– _Petúnia, deixe aí! _–_ tio Valter exclamou – Sempre tão organizada essa minha esposa... Amanhã teremos um dia especial, não precisa antecipar a mesa para o café._

"_É isso!", pensou Harry, "Vou fazer o café da manhã para ela!"_

_Ele quase não dormiu aquela noite. Tinha tudo planejado, não tinha como falhar. Acordaria cedo, prepararia o café e tia Petúnia ficaria feliz, quem sabe ele até recebesse um abraço ou um beijo em agradecimento. Ou pelo menos um sorriso, já era o bastante para ele._

_No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo, ainda de madrugada, e foi até a cozinha. Sabia onde a tia guardava os ovos e o bacon já fatiado. Encheu uma chaleira com água e acendeu o fogo. Não foi tão difícil assim, só teve dificuldade em riscar os fósforos, conseqüentemente queimando a ponta dos dedos em algumas tentativas._

_Acendeu mais uma boca do fogão, colocando a frigideira para esquentar. Sabia que estava esquecendo de algo... Sim! Faltava derreter um pouco de manteiga, para não grudar._

_Correu para a geladeira, procurando. Não percebeu que durante esse tempo a frigideira estava queimando. Quando encontrou, voltou para o banquinho e tirou um pouco da manteiga com uma colher. Ao colocar na frigideira, o vapor subiu rapidamente e Harry que tinha o rosto quase dentro da frigideira, além de se queimar, se assustou. _

_Com o susto, ele se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo na mesa, próxima ao fogão. Deslizou para o chão se agarrando à toalha, que conseqüentemente arrastou os objetos, consistindo em um vaso de flores e alguns jogos de xícara de café, fazendo com que caíssem no chão e se quebrassem._

_Houve um alvoroço no andar de cima e seus tios, acompanhados de Duda, apareceram na porta. Ao ver toda aquela bagunça, desde a frigideira queimada, a chaleira apitando, até a toalha esparramada no chão, a louça espatifada e Harry, caído no chão no meio de tudo aquilo, tia Petúnia quase teve um desmaio._

– _Mas que diabos está acontecendo? – esbravejou tio Valter._

– _Eu... – Harry tentou se levantar e sua mão foi cortada por um pedaço da louça._

– _Seu... Moleque! – tia Petúnia esperneou – Olha só o que você fez na minha cozinha!_

– _Eu... Desculpa, eu... só queria fazer uma surpresa... – Harry murmurava, sentia as lágrimas nos olhos, mas não queria chorar. Estava mais assustado do que sentindo dor. Duda ria, apontando para ele como se fosse um palhaço de algum espetáculo de circo de horrores._

– _Surpresa? – tia Petúnia exclamou – Mas veja que bela surpresa você me fez! Vou passar o dia das mães limpando tudo! Veja, Valter! Até as paredes ficaram engorduradas com toda essa fumaça!_

– _Não me admira que tenha feito isso, sendo filho de quem é... – disse tio Valter, com desprezo. – Mande o moleque limpar, querida._

– _O quê? E arriscar que minha cozinha exploda por completo? Não... Esse pivete vai ficar de castigo, trancado naquele armário!_

_­– Tia... – Harry murmurou, mostrando a mão machucada. _

_Petúnia o encarou com nojo, foi até o armário e pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Atirou a caixa nos braços de Harry._

– _Agora você se vira, seu idiota! – e o agarrou pelo braço, levando-o para o armário e o trancando do lado de fora._

_Foi nesse dia que Harry percebeu que nunca seria amado por sua tia e decidiu parar de tentar. _

– Papai? – Harry saiu de seu devaneio e viu Lílian na sua frente, já com as asas e uma coroa de fada.

– Sim, querida.

– Vem brincar com a gente? – ela perguntou, timidamente. Harry sorriu.

– Claro.

* * *

Enquanto Harry brincava, Gina limpava a cozinha resignada. Estava muito chateada, devia ter deduzido que seus filhos poderiam se aventurar na cozinha.

Quando Harry contou que foram as crianças que prepararam a torta, ela teve certeza das intenções delas. Mas se sentiu uma irresponsável ao notar os riscos que elas correram, além de ter se sentido muito pior quando Harry jogou tudo isso na cara dela.

Não que não fosse merecido, mas isso a fez se sentir a pior mãe do mundo. Será que sua mãe já se sentiu assim? Talvez ela pense que falhou em alguma parte com os gêmeos, por serem peraltas até depois de adultos, ou mesmo com o Percy, por ter sido um grande idiota quando a guerra recomeçou. O que sua mãe diria se soubesse do que acontecera?

– Mamãe? – era Paul, vestido de cavaleiro, com um capacete grande demais para sua cabeça e a espada na mão. – Está triste?

– Tudo bem, querido – ela se virou, tentando sorrir. Paul foi até ela e a abraçou.

– Desculpa, mamãe, prometo que não faço mais. Papai explicou que era errado.

– Que bom – ela respondeu, desanimada.

– Eu sou um cavaleiro que está lutando contra um monstro terrível, para salvar o rei e ajudar a bruxa-fada a libertar a floresta!

– E quem é o monstro?

– John. Papai é o rei, mas ele precisa de uma rainha! Quer brincar?

Gina suspirou.

– Eu... Vou terminar de arrumar a cozinha e se der tempo, eu vou.

Gina não ia dar o braço a torcer a Harry. Sabia que ele não faria o mesmo.


	4. Cap 4 – Uma festa do barulho

**Cap. 4 – Uma festa do barulho**

Gina e Harry mal se falaram durante o dia inteiro. Uma hora, Gina ia cuidar das crianças e Harry arrumava algo para fazer. Em outra hora, as crianças chamavam a atenção de Harry, e Gina foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Se eles tinham que se falar, ou fazer alguma pergunta, eram sempre monossilábicos ou acenavam "sim" ou "não" com a cabeça. Evitaram se encarar por muito tempo.

Isso não era nada bom, segundo as crianças. Teriam que fazer algo para remediar a situação, mas não sabiam o quê.

Até que chegou a hora de ir para A Toca. Harry usou o automóvel ao invés do flu, pois Gina alegou que chegariam todos empoeirados, além da "bendita torta que temos que levar", além de que não era muito saudável para John.

Diante desses argumentos que ouviu calado, Harry preparou o carro e foram. Chegando lá, foram recepcionados pela Sra. Weasley.

– Ah, que bom que chegaram!

– Oi, vovó! – as crianças correram para a abraçá-la. Harry levava a torta e Gina carregava John, que abriu os braços para ir com a avó.

– John, cada vez mais pesado. – disse, pegando o bebê no colo. Vendo a torta de maçã, se voltou para Gina – Torta de maçã! Que original, querida!

– A idéia foi minha vovó! – gritou Lílian, um pouco indignada por não receber os créditos – Mamãe e papai brigaram porque não se decidiram, então eu resolvi fazer a torta.

– Você _fez?_– A Sra Weasley desfez o sorriso – Seus pais brigaram e você fez a torta _sozinha?_

– Não, vovó! Eu ajudei – disse Paul, pulando para chamar a atenção – A idéia foi da Lily, mas eu salvei a torta, porque ela esqueceu de colocar um ingrediente, aí eu ajudei!

– Vocês dois fizeram? _Sozinhos na cozinha? _– A Sra. Weasley permaneceu séria e encarou Harry e Gina, já totalmente sem graça – E seus pais não viram?

– Só viram depois, quando já estava terminando. – disse Lílian, inocentemente – Eu ia cortar a maçã, quando papai chegou.

– E a Lily nem ia precisar ter usado a faca, se eu não tivesse devolvido a varinha da mamãe. – acrescentou Paul – Aí sim, teríamos feito tudo sozinhos!

– É _mesmo? _– Harry e Gina recuaram ao ver os olhos da Sra. Weasley faiscando para eles.

– É, mas depois ficamos de castigo. – disse Lílian, abaixando a cabeça e Paul a imitando – Papai explicou que não devíamos ter cozinhado sem eles por perto...

– E nem ter mexido na varinha da mamãe... – concluiu Paul.

– Bem... espero que vocês tenham aprendido então... – a Sra Weasley ofegou, parecia que ia ter um ataque – Agora, vão brincar com seus primos, que eu vou ter um papinho com os pais de vocês, para ver se _eles _aprendem algo...

As crianças correram para encontrar os filhos de Rony e Hermione, além do filho recém nascido de Fred, que estava no colo de Angelina. Harry e Gina engoliram em seco, ainda estavam parados à porta quando Hermione se aproximou.

– Finalmente chegaram! – disse, e olhou para a torta – Muito original, Gina! Aposto que Rony vai adorar.

– Foi a Lílian e o Paul que fizeram – disse a Sra. Weasley, sem desgrudar de Harry e Gina, que não sabiam para onde correr.

– Ah... – Hermione ficou constrangida – Hm, Rony ainda não chegou, pedi para ele comprar qualquer bobagem e ele volta em uma hora, mais ou menos. Bem... Molly, acho melhor dar uma olhada nos gêmeos, eles entraram na cozinha com um saco que se mexia... Acho que querem misturar algum ingrediente no molho do cachorro quente.

A Sra Weasley finalmente desviou o olhar do casal.

– FRED E JORGE! Não se atrevam a mexer nesse molho! – e se voltou para Harry e Gina – Não pensem que esqueci de vocês!

E saiu cozinha adentro, inconsciente de que John ia em seu colo, assustado com o grito que ela dera. Harry e Gina suspiraram aliviados. Hermione continuava observando, quieta.

– O que aconteceu?

– Longa história. – disse Harry – Onde posso colocar isso?

– Naquela mesa, Harry, por favor – disse Hermione, apontando para uma mesa com algumas guloseimas.

– Ótimo – disse, caminhando até a mesa.

Hermione observou Harry se afastar e puxou Gina para dentro.

– Vocês brigaram?

– Duas vezes... – Gina suspirou – A primeira por uma bobagem e a segunda...

Foram interrompidas pela entrada de Gui e Fleur, com a filha Emanuelle, de 10 anos.

– Olá, todo mundo! – cumprimentou Gui. Seu rosto já não tinha tantas marcas da mordida de Grayback, Fleur sorria abobadamente, como sempre, na opinião de Hermione e Gina, e Emanuelle parecia um bolo de noiva cheio de glacê. – Chegamos na hora, não foi?

– Sim, Rony ainda não chegou – disse Harry, do outro lado da sala e se aproximando.

– Oi, tio Gui! Oi, tia _Fleuma!_ – gritaram Lílian e Paul ao mesmo tempo e saíram rindo atrás de Phillip e Michelle.

Fleur fechou a cara para Harry e Gina, que queriam abrir um buraco no chão e se esconder ali mesmo; Gui ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Pensei que eles já tinham aprendido a pronunciar – comentou.

– É... Deve ser a falta de prática – Harry respondeu, sem graça e um pouco rubro.

– Enton talvezz devesseem aprender _français _– resmungou Fleur, ainda de cara amarrada. – Emanuelle nunca tev esse problem.

– É uma ótima idéia – disse Gina, tentando se controlar, pois Fleur nunca melhorara seu inglês - Vamos pensar no assunto, não é _querido?_

– Claro – Harry deu de ombros, voltando a falar com o Sr. Weasley.

Logo em seguida chegou Carlinhos, com sua noiva. A Sra. Weasley passou John para Gina e recomendou que desse a mamadeira, pois ele apresentava sinais de sono.

Hermione conduziu Gina para o quarto, onde as duas conseguiram conversar. Gina resumiu os acontecimentos do dia, deixando Hermione chocada. Não era muito animador falar sobre o assunto, ainda mais quando a cunhada era expert em sermões.

– Gina, há de convir que vocês precisam _mesmo_ de uma babá.

– Minha mãe teve sete filhos e nunca precisou de babá, Mione - resmungou Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam a Sra. Weasley gritar mais uma vez com os gêmeos.

– Sabe, acho que em algum momento da criação de vocês, ela desejou ter uma... – disse Hermione, falando um pouco mais alto, pois as crianças passavam no corredor naquele instante. – Mesmo assim, você não acha que está sendo teimosa com Harry? Ele foi grosso, com toda a certeza, mas não foi...

– Eu sei que não sou uma boa mãe – disse Gina, irritada.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Hermione corrigiu depressa – Todos cometem erros, Gina. Você acha que não passei por um apuro parecido? Outro dia Phillip sujou o lençol de chocolate e para se safar do castigo o jogou na máquina de lavar. Bem, ele usou toda uma caixa de sabão em pó. Não preciso dizer que quando o encontramos, ele estava chorando, com a máquina espalhando espuma para tudo quanto é lado e a lavanderia inundada. Se eu tivesse notado o silêncio dele ao invés de prestar atenção nos relatórios pendentes do departamento, eu não teria tido esse problema.

– E você o castigou?

– Sim, mas não por ter sujado o lençol. Já Michelle, pegou minha varinha para tentar consertar um vestido que rasgara, acabou que costurou os próprios dedos.

– Que horror! – disse Gina.

– Foi o que disse a Rony quando a vi. Imagine a agonia que não passamos quando a levamos para o hospital. – disse Hermione, num certo alívio por desabafar – Só pedimos que ela não comente essas coisas com a avó, porque sabemos como a Sra. Weasley é. Você teve foi muita sorte de não ter acontecido nada.

- É, mas poderia ter acontecido algo...

– Não pense no que poderia ter acontecido, é bobagem - disse Hermione, pegando John no colo, para fazê-lo arrotar. – Eu mesma falei com Rony sobre uma babá, mas está difícil encontrar um elfo que queira ser pago. – acrescentou, Gina escondeu o riso – Quanto a você e Harry... Todo mundo briga um dia, eu e Rony um pouco mais do que o normal, admito... Mas brigas acontecem. Você pode se redimir com ele ainda hoje.

– Não sei se consigo, ele ficou realmente furioso com o que aconteceu... Fora que eu falei na Fleur... Odeio quando ele elogia aquela _veela _de meia pataca!

– Também não gosto quando o Rony faz isso. – riu Hermione – Bem... Todo o homem gosta de ser adulado, sabe? Eu sei, parece um tanto... Primitivo, mas sempre funciona. Um elogio, um carinho fora de hora... Talvez se você oferecer algo que ele goste...

Hermione continuava sugerindo soluções para Gina, apesar dela não querer puxar o saco de Harry para fazer as pazes. Enquanto isso, as crianças conversavam no sótão.

– Então, seus pais brigaram hoje? – Foi Phillip quem perguntou.

– Sim, brigaram duas vezes – disse Paul, chateado.

– Não deviam ter brigado de novo, era para eles terem feito as pazes, porque nós fizemos todo o trabalho pesado na cozinha! Tudo isso porque eles estavam indecisos sobre o que cozinhar, e nós ajudamos! - disse Lílian, indignada.

– Não liga não, isso passa – disse Michelle, da mesma idade de Lílian, alguns meses mais velha – Papai e mamãe também brigaram hoje.

– E por que brigaram? – Paul perguntou.

– Mamãe queria que papai vestisse uma camisa que ela deu pra ele. Mas eu sei que ele não gostou da cor – respondeu Michelle. – Eles brigam, mas se gostam.

– Deve ser assim com alguns pais: tem uns que de tanto brigar, se separam. Mas têm outros que de tanto brigar, acabam gostando mais ainda um do outro – concluiu Lílian, pensativa.

– Será? Isso tudo é muito confuso pra mim – disse Paul.

– Só um pouquinho – respondeu Phillip, que tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. – Mas acho que mamãe e papai nunca vão se separar. Porque quando não brigam, eles ficam bem agarradinhos e isso é bom sinal. Eu acho.

– É... eles se beijam... eca... – disse Michelle, fazendo as crianças rirem.

– Psiu! – ouviram chamar. Olharam em volta e Michelle encontrou os tios na porta do sótão.

– Oi, tio Fred! Tio Jorge – disse, desconfiada. Hermione sempre alertou os filhos para as "travessuras inocentes" dos tios.

– Crianças, querem nos ajudar em uma experiência? – perguntou Jorge, enquanto Fred mostrava o conteúdo de uma sacola a eles.

Gina acabava de descer com Hermione, as crianças passaram por elas correndo e Fred e Jorge vinham mais atrás, assobiando de modo muito suspeito. Elas se juntaram aos outros convidados, Gina muito admirada de que Emanuelle não quisesse brincar com as outras crianças. Talvez, por ser a mais velha dos netos, não queira se misturar, coisas de criança.

Harry ainda se mantinha um pouco distante, ela não sabia se ele estava com raiva ou simplesmente não queria mais confusões para aquela noite. Quando conseguiu que ele correspondesse ao seu olhar, ouviram uma explosão vinda da cozinha. As crianças saíram de lá correndo e rindo, se escondendo debaixo da mesa. Fred e Jorge também saíram da cozinha, a Sra. Weasley arrastando cada um pela orelha. Uma fumaça preta saiu do local e o bebê começou a chorar.

– Ah, droga... Vou matar aqueles dois! – disse Gina, se levantando. Ela ia subir quando Harry passou na sua frente.

– Deixa que eu vou – e subiu correndo. Gina pensou em subir mesmo assim, mas resolveu ficar. Não queria criar outro atrito com o marido, talvez ele preferisse ficar sozinho.

Enquanto isso, a Sra. Weasley ralhava com os gêmeos.

– Vocês não têm vergonha de incentivar os sobrinhos de vocês a adulterarem a bebida? – gritou ela – E ainda por cima o ponche que Rony tanto gosta! E se ele tivesse bebido?

– Provavelmente não teria acontecido nada, mamãe... – falou Fred.

– É, talvez o Rony só ficasse roxo com bolinhas amarelas, mas isso passa em 24 horas – completou Jorge.

– Sim, as nossas bolhas de champanhe não têm efeito assim tão drástico, era pra ser divertido...

– Divertido? Divertido? Se não são perigosos, por que explodiu?

– Acho que as crianças colocaram muitos caramelos... – disse Jorge.

– Aconselhamos um para cada, mas devem ter colocado o pacote inteiro que trouxemos da loja... – completou Fred, fazendo uma careta de dor.

– Ah, céus! – A Sra. Weasley os largou, Fred foi até Angelina, que olhou feio para ele, balançando a cabeça – Parece que vocês nunca vão crescer!

– Só queríamos testar o efeito no ponche, mamãe! – os dois falaram.

Isso fez Gina se lembrar de algo muito parecido que acontecera quando era criança. Faltava um ano para ir para Hogwarts e alguns dias para Rony ir para Hogwarts a primeira vez.

_– Sai pra lá, Gina! _–_ Rony gritou, batendo a porta do quarto. Não queria que a irmã o visse dobrar as vestes de segunda que levaria. _

_Não tendo o que fazer, Gina foi até a cozinha, onde os gêmeos mexiam o caldeirão de sopa que sua mãe preparava para Percy, adoentado naqueles dias._

– _O que estão fazendo? _–_ perguntou. Os dois a encararam e ela sentiu medo ao ver que os olhos brilhavam._

– _Nós? - Jorge perguntou, inocente - Nada! _

– _Só íamos ajudar a mamãe, mas acho que ela ficaria mais satisfeita se você a ajudasse! _–_ disse Fred._

– _Por que eu?_

– _Porque aí você vai mostrar que é uma ótima cozinheira – tornou Fred._

– _E ela vai ficar orgulhosa de ver como você está crescendo rápido _–_ Completou Jorge._

_Gina desconfiava dos irmãos, seu histórico em traquinagens era vasto, tanto em Hogwarts como n'A Toca, mas eles tinham um argumento forte e resolveu arriscar._

– _E o que tenho que fazer?_

– _Só colocar esse "ingrediente" na sopa _–_ Jorge mostrou algo que parecia uma esponja suja, com tentáculos que se movia. Até hoje Gina não saberia dizer o que era._

– _Eu vou ter que pegar nisso aí? _–_ perguntou, sentindo um pouco de nojo._

– _Você só precisa pegar na pontinha e jogar na panela _–_ respondeu Fred, explicando com gestos como fazer._

_Gina se aproximou dos irmãos, que iam lhe passar a esponja suja, quando sua mãe entrou na cozinha, com um cesto de roupas limpas que acabara de tirar do varal._

– _Fred e Jorge! _–_ gritou, largando o cesto no chão _– _O que pensam que estão fazendo?_

_- Nós, nada! _–_ responderam os dois. – Gina ia fazer!_

– _Influenciando sua irmã de novo! Vocês não têm vergonha de não assumir suas má criações? O que iam colocar na sopa?_

– _Algo que o Percy ia adorar, mãe..._

– _Já pra cima, os dois! Arrumem suas coisas para Hogwarts._

Gina ainda se lembrou do castigo que os gêmeos tiveram na tentativa de envenenar Percy. Engraçado, foi a mesma situação que passou com os filhos, sua mãe os deixou sozinha em casa e eles invadiram a cozinha. Talvez Gina não fosse uma mãe tão ruim, afinal.

Harry voltava com John no colo, de olhos arregalados. Gina ia falar com ele, quando a porta da casa se abriu e Rony entrou, de varinha em punho.

– Tá todo mundo bem? Eu vi fumaça, mas o que...

– SURPRESA! – as crianças saíram debaixo da mesa gritando e correram para abraçar Rony, o derrubando no chão. As risadas amenizaram o clima da bronca, apesar da cozinha ainda estar repleta de fumaça.

– Feliz Aniversário, Rony! – Hermione o ajudou a se levantar.

– Er... Obrigado... – Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas – Mas eu vi fumaça vindo da casa, isso era pra me chamar a atenção?

– Não, foram Fred e Jorge – respondeu o Sr. Weasley, dando um abraço no filho.

Rony foi rodeado por toda a família que queria cumprimentá-lo, Fred aproveitou a ocasião para lhe oferecer uma bebida.

– Beba um refresco, maninho! Deve estar com sede.

Rony nem percebeu quem lhe dera o copo, apenas virou com tudo goela abaixo, antes que qualquer um o impedisse. Imediatamente a bebida começou a fazer efeito e seus olhos começaram a girar violentamente.

– Rony! – Hermione exclamou. Tomou o copo das mãos dele e o cheirou – Fred, não me diga que isso é o ponche?

– Sabe que não sei da onde saiu? Foi o Jorge quem ofereceu – respondeu Fred, sorrindo como se não tivesse feito nada.

– Eu peguei na cozinha, mas estava tão escuro por causa da fumaça que não sei ao certo se era o ponche "estragado", ou outro... – Jorge fingiu inocência.

Rony começou a ficar zonzo e cambaleava, procurando apoio. Gui e Carlinhos seguraram seus braços. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e um pouco inchados e ele começou a soluçar.

– Hic!... Fiquei tooonto de repenteeee... Hic! – conseguiu balbuciar, com a fala arrastada.

– Seus loucos, ele ficou embriagado! – foi a vez do Sr. Weasley brigar com os gêmeos.

– Rony, Rony! Sente-se, querido! Vai ficar tudo bem – a Sra Weasley se exasperou e voltou-se para os filhos – Vocês dois, deviam tomar jeito! Principalmente você, Fred! Pensei que tomaria juízo depois de casado, olha o exemplo que dá para seu filho!

– Estamos apenas cuidando dos negócios, mamãe – defendeu Jorge.

– Além do mais, o meu filho terá um bom exemplo! – retrucou Fred – Sou um empreendedor nato e honesto! Apesar das brincadeiras, nunca roubei ninguém. Em outras palavras, um homem de caráter.

– Você quis dizer com desvio de caráter, isso sim – retorquiu Angelina, segurando o bebê. Parecia furiosa. Subiu as escadas para colocá-lo no berço, fazendo Fred ficar um pouco sem graça.

– Bem, pelo menos agora sabemos que se misturarmos as bolhas de champanhe no ponche, elas aumentam o teor alcoólico – comentou Jorge, quebrando o silêncio. – Mas acho que foi só porque foram muitas bolhas...

– Isso não tem graça, Jorge! – brigou a sra Weasley novamente – Vocês embriagaram seu irmão!

– Tecnicamente não fomos nós, mamãe, foram as crianças – disse Fred.

– Ninguém disse que era para jogar todas as bolhas de uma vez – concluiu Jorge.

– Vocês dois não se emendam! – Hermione puxou a varinha. Rony interviu.

– Esssstá tuuuudoo bem, Herm... Hic! O proooblema é sóóóó a tontura... – ele tentava se manter em pé, com Gui e Carlinhos o apoiando. ­­– Podem me soooltar... Hic!

Querendo se livrar dos irmãos, Rony deu um puxão muito forte, se desequilibrando e cambaleou até a mesa de doces. Não conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo e acabou se jogando na mesa, que desabou com todos os doces. Inclusive com a torta de maçã, que quicou da mesa e foi parar em sua cabeça.

– Rony! – todos correram para ajudá-lo. Harry desceu as escadas correndo e entregou John a Gina.

– Cuida dele, vou tentar ajudar – disse, sem olhar para ela, que se magoou com isso.

– Você se machucou, Rony? – Hermione perguntou, abrindo caminho pela comida esparramada.

– Ai... Minha cabeça... – Rony tirou a forma da torta da cabeça, e lambeu os dedos melados de recheio – Hm... Isso é bom! Quem fez?

– Nós... – responderam Lílian e Paul, que ao ver a torta completamente arruinada, espalhada pelo corpo do tio, ficaram com a fisionomia triste.

– Torta de maçã – Rony continuou – Está muito boa, é sério. Mas acho que a base ficou muito crocante e... Hei! Minha tontura passou!

– Anota aí, Jorge – falou Fred, entregando um caderninho e lápis ao irmão – O efeito passa ao ingerir doce.

– Ou maçã – continuou Jorge – Precisamos de mais testes.

– Em todo o caso, a visão de Rony bêbado valeu o dia.

– Da próxima vez vamos tentar com o Percy!

– Não vão tentar mais nada com ninguém! – gritou a Sra. Weasley e tiveram a impressão da casa tremer – Vão limpar essa bagunça agora mesmo!

– Acabarran estragando a festa – disse Fleur, com certo desprezo.

– Se limparem tudo, não terão estragado nada. – Gina retrucou do seu canto – Ainda temos comida na cozinha que não se estragou e tem também o bolo de aniversário.

– É isso aí. – disse Harry, se aproximando de Rony e o ajudando a se levantar, os dois correndo o risco de escorregarem – Vou guiar o Rony até o quarto, aí ele pode se limpar, vai que a tontura volta...

– Melhor tomar uma ducha, Rony – aconselhou Carlinhos, vendo pedaços de maçã por toda a cabeleira do irmão. ­– Eu tenho algumas camisas limpas aí, acho que servem em você.

– Certo, certo. – Rony subia as escadas, mal-humorado – Já volto, então.

– Enquanto isso, vou conversar com nossos filhos a respeito de aceitar fazer experiências para os tios – disse Hermione, olhando de cara fechada para os filhos, que se encolheram num canto.

Gina observou os próprios filhos. Estavam tão decepcionados com a torta que se estragou que ela achou que não mereciam ter qualquer tipo de represália.

Harry, por sua vez, aguardava Rony sair do banho. Não comentou com ninguém, mas estava impaciente e ansioso para a festa acabar e ir embora; não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade estando na festa separado de Gina.

– Quando foi que seus filhos aprenderam a cozinhar? – Rony perguntou, assim que entrou no quarto de Carlinhos.

– Hoje cedo, depois que eu e Gina brigamos. – disse Harry, cansado – Depois brigamos de novo.

– Por isso ela não estava com uma cara simpática. O que houve?

Harry resumiu os acontecimentos do dia. Rony riu ao ouvir a história sobre Fleur, dizendo que Hermione também não gostava dela.

– Definitivamente, vocês precisam de uma babá – disse, se calçando.

– Toquei no assunto com Gina, mas ela levou para o lado pessoal. – ele abaixou a cabeça, constrangido – De certo modo, não abordei o assunto da maneira mais sutil.

– E claro que ela levou para o lado pessoal, senão não seria a Gina. – Rony revirou os olhos – Garanto que no fundo ela se sente culpada e quer provar que é uma boa mãe.

– Bem, eu não me isento de culpa, nem me sinto muito confortável com essa situação – Harry resmungou, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos.

– Também comentei com a Mione sobre um elfo, mas ela só quer contratar se o elfo aceitar receber salário. Ou seja, nunca teremos babá. – Rony revirou os olhos mais uma vez, fazendo Harry rir.

– Além do mais, sua mãe insiste em ficar com as crianças enquanto trabalhamos, mas não acho justo que ela fique com todo o trabalho.

– Só que contratar um elfo para mamãe é muito pior, ela odiaria ver um elfo mexendo nas coisas dela. Se bem que ajudaria... E como vocês ficaram?

– Não ficamos, estamos cada um num canto. Até sua mãe sabe.

– Sabe? – Rony arregalou os olhos – Como?

– As crianças contaram – dessa vez foi Harry quem revirou os olhos. Rony riu.

– Coisa de criança, se bem que não é saudável deixar mamãe saber dessas brigas. Mas elas são normais, eu e Hermione brigamos quase todo o dia. Agora... Você sabe que Gina não é do tipo que dá o braço a torcer.

– Chega a ser infantil.

– Completamente. – admitiu Rony – Mas para isso tem uma solução. Você pode optar por duas alternativas.

– Quais?

– A primeira, você pode suplicar por perdão, mesmo não sendo culpa sua. Funcionou algumas vezes com a Hermione... A segunda... Como você já é casado com a Gina, posso lhe contar. – Rony fez uma pausa e suspirou – Você pode dar um amasso nela, joga ela contra a parede, ou na cama, onde for mais perto e faz ela perder o fôlego.

– Isso se ela não me azarar primeiro – disse Harry, rindo.

– Não tem perigo, ela nem vai ter tempo de pensar em varinha. Pelo menos eu não deixo Hermione pensar. – Rony suspirou mais uma vez, satisfeito consigo mesmo – E depois de um tempo, a raiva passa. Pense nisso.

Os dois desceram as escadas, Harry pensando que a sugestão de Rony não era mesmo uma má idéia, porém talvez fosse melhor tentar esta estratégia depois de fazerem as pazes.

– Finalmente desceram! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley – Emanuelle quer dar o seu presente, Rony. Ela me disse que ensaiou o balé e quer mostrar para você.

– Ah, agora? - Rony engoliu em seco – Por que não cortamos o bolo primeiro? Estou faminto.

– Como quiser, querido. Vou buscar então – e voltou para a cozinha.

Harry olhou em volta. Fred e Jorge tinham dois esfregões nas mãos e estavam limpando o chão, tentando inutilmente esconder um pedaço enorme de torta de frango debaixo do tapete. Carlinhos e a noiva conversavam com Angelina sobre os planos para o casamento, enquanto que o Sr. Weasley conversava com Gui e Fleur sobre mandar Emanuelle para Hogwarts ou Beauxbatons.

– Ogwarts continua muito bagunçada, a comida muito pesada. Em Beauxbatons Emanuelle poderá ter mais disciplina – dizia Fleur.

– Mas Hogwarts é uma das melhores escolas da Europa, eu e meus irmãos estudamos lá! – contestava Gui.

– Sabe de uma coisa – cochichou Rony para Harry, em tom de gracejo – Se a filha deles receber mais disciplina, vai acabar marchando ao invés de andar.

Harry não riu. Emanuelle era uma criança muito séria para idade, isso para ele era muito preocupante.

– Rony, – Hermione se aproximou, segurando os dois filhos pelas mãos – as crianças têm algo a dizer – dizendo isso, os dois conseguiram se soltar e sair correndo – Hm... elas estão com vergonha, depois da bronca que dei.

– Posso imaginar. – Rony riu – Vou falar com elas.

– Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

– Sim?

– Onde está Gina?

– Deve estar descendo a qualquer momento, foi colocar John no berço que a Sra. Weasley improvisou. Vou acompanhar o Rony, Harry. Já voltamos – disse ela, e foi em direção à garagem, onde as crianças foram parar, acompanhando Rony.

Harry ia subir de volta, mas antes de se virar, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Sabia de quem pertencia, olhou para trás e viu Gina.

– Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela de volta e sorrindo.

– Comigo sim. – Gina devolveu o sorriso – Mas tem duas pessoas que não ficaram nada bem.

Ela pegou na mão de Harry e o conduziu até o sótão, onde Lílian e Paul contemplavam o céu estrelado com caras tristes.

– Ainda bem que aquele vampiro velho foi embora – Harry cochichou para Gina.

– Nem me fale... – cochichou de volta. O som das vozes chamou a atenção das duas crianças.

– Ah, são vocês – disse Paul, voltando sua atenção para a janela.

– Que bela recepção, filho. – disse Harry, se aproximando – Por que vocês estão escondidos aqui em cima?

– Porque deu tudo errado. – disse Lílian, tentando segurar o choro – Desde o início.

– O que deu errado, querida? – Gina perguntou, se sentando no parapeito e apoiando a cabeça de Lílian no colo.

– A torta. – quem respondeu foi Paul – Tivemos um trabalhão e ainda levamos um castigo por nada!

– Não fiquem tristes! – Gina exclamou – O tio Rony disse que a torta estava boa, quer dizer que são bons cozinheiros.

– E já expliquei porquê ficaram de castigo – disse Harry – Sabem que podem cozinhar, desde que peçam ajuda. Com certeza estava boa de gosto.

– Não é só isso... – Paul fungou.

– Não? – os pais perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Só fizemos a torta para vocês fazerem as pazes. – disse Lílian – Eu sabia que se a vovó soubesse que ficamos de castigo, ela ia falar para vocês fazerem as pazes. E vocês sempre ouvem a vovó...

- Era pra dar tudo certo. A gente ia gritar "surpresa!" e vocês iam ficar felizes e se abraçar e a abraçar a gente. E talvez, se vocês tivessem provado a torta, teriam feito as pazes na hora.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e sorriram, ambos se sentindo culpados por agirem como crianças durante um dia inteiro.

– Bem... Eu acho que deu muito certo – Gina começou.

– Deu? – as duas crianças a encararam, ela sorriu de modo maroto.

– Claro. – Harry respondeu, se sentando também e pegando Paul no colo – Ensinou uma grande lição para sua mãe e para mim também.

– Por quê? – Lílian perguntou.

– Porque... – Gina ficou sem graça em falar, mas respirou fundo e continuou – Porque eu descobri que quando eu brigo com o papai, eu fico morrendo de saudades dele – disse, ficando corada até a raiz dos cabelos. ­– E porque quando eu fico com raiva, falo um monte de besteiras, e tenho que controlar isso...

– E eu tenho que ter mais paciência com as teimosias da mamãe... – disse Harry, sem graça – Porque eu também sou muito teimoso, mas eu gosto muito dela e fiquei triste por termos brigado.

– Não gostamos de brigar. – continuou Gina – Não é legal para nós e sabemos que não é legal para vocês também.

– Só que às vezes os pais brigam e conseguem fazer as pazes naturalmente. – Harry prosseguiu – O problema é que ficamos muito nervosos porque vocês dois se arriscaram em fazer algo que não era necessário...

– E acabou que descontamos um no outro – Gina suspirou, aliviada por ter esclarecido o que sentia tanto para Harry quanto para as crianças.

Paul arregalou os olhos.

– Mas vocês não estão mais zangados?

Harry e Gina acenaram com a cabeça, dizendo não.

– Hm... vocês ainda estão zangados com a gente? – Lílian perguntou.

– Claro que não! – Gina riu – Mas vocês têm que prometer que não vão mais cozinhar sozinhos.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça, sorrindo. Cada um dos pais beijou seus filhos.

– Agora, que tal descermos todos para comer um pedaço de bolo? – Gina sugeriu – Já devem ter cantado parabéns.

– Bolo! – e os dois saltaram do colo dos pais para correrem escada abaixo.

Ficaram apenas Harry e Gina sentados no parapeito da janela. Os dois se encararam e sorriram um ao outro.

– Quer dizer que você morre de saudades de mim quando brigamos? – Harry provocou.

– Não comece a me provocar, Harry Potter. – Gina sorria, envergonhada – Porque eu morro de saudades, mas consigo resistir bem.

– Oh, céus! – Harry fingiu estar ofendido – Está ferindo meus sentimentos! Não vê como estou triste por termos brigado?

– Seu fingido! – Gina deu um tapa na perna dele – Vamos descer, devem estar nos esperando – disse, se levantando. Harry a pegou pela mão e a puxou de volta, fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo.

– Para quê? Provavelmente Emanuelle deve estar dançando, o que vai distrair a família inteira por pelo menos... 15 minutos? – disse, beijando delicadamente seu rosto, descendo devagar para a boca e pescoço.

– Harry! E se nos virem aqui?

– Voltamos a tempo do tradicional brinde do Sr. Weasley, que tal?

Gina sorriu em resposta. Harry a aninhou em seus braços e se beijaram ternamente. Da porta, dois pares de olhos prestavam atenção e tiveram que conter um grito de alegria.

– Deu certo! – Paul cochichou para a irmã, sorrindo radiante.

– Eu sabia que ia dar certo o tempo todo – Lílian estufou o peito, orgulhosa de seu plano – Agora vamos deixar os dois aí e vamos comer bolo!

Paul concordou com a cabeça e as crianças desceram correndo, passando pela Sra Weasley, que subia para chamá-los.

– Ah, finalmente! – disse ela, quando entrou no sótão – Estamos esperando por vocês! Arthur quer fazer o brinde e sabem que ele exige a família inteira reunida.

– Desculpe, mamãe – disse Gina, se levantando a contragosto.

– Já íamos descer – disse Harry, um pouco sem graça.

– Sei que iam. Mas não pensem que o fato de vocês estarem aí agarradinhos me fez esquecer do que aconteceu com as crianças. Me aguardem amanhã – disse, saindo do sótão na frente deles.

Harry e Gina trocaram olhares de resignação. Para toda a ação, uma reação – seja boa ou ruim. Lílian e Paul não seriam os únicos a receberem sermão naquele fim de semana.

Os dois saíram do sótão, de mãos dadas, em direção à sala, onde seus filhos e todos os Weasley aguardavam para o famoso brinde familiar.

**Fim. **

* * *

**Nota da Lucy:** Agradecimentos à Kakazinha por ter elaborado o challenge H/G e à Nikari Potter por ter betado a fic.  
Agradeço também pelas reviews, espero que as próximas pessoas a lerem também deixem sua opinião a respeito da história.

Obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
